


Yuri and The Science Experiment

by ushijimascacti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Gay, M/M, YouTube, funny!! i hope, homunculus - Freeform, idk is that a good explination lol, lowkey fluff, science kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimascacti/pseuds/ushijimascacti
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is quick to become addicted to something, whether that “something” be breaking a world record held by his Japanese rival or learning about biology and the scientific world. The young 16 year-old is the secret face of the youtube channel “Как сделать”, or “How to Make”. This channel features a variety of videos from anti-aging potions to the creation of the Homunculus, one of Yuri's greatest achievements (other than earning gold at the Grand Prix Final the year previous). He is very proud of this fascinating discovery and made it by entering a random donor’s sperm into the yolk of an egg. After this step, he covered the egg and left it to incubate for many weeks. Over time, he has created two successful organisms and in this story attempts to make one more. This time, though, he is too impatient and the outcome is a bit… annoying. (P.S. idk russian so pretend he’s talking in russian!!!!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. if you want the haikyuu!! fic my friend wrote revolving around the same topic, check out @lettucexual  
> enjoy lmao

“I’m leaving!” Yuri calls back to his coaches and proceeds to exit the rink. He hastily unties his skates and puts their guards on before tossing them into his gym bag. He pulls his long blond hair into a slicked back ponytail and runs out the door. 

There’s still time, I can make it before sunset he thinks to himself quietly, well-aware of the sun slowly creeping away beyond the horizon. He runs for a total of 9 minutes before reaching his destination: the city laboratory. He breathlessly bolts through the door over to lab room 2-Y and unlocks the little space. 

In his bag, he reaches for his goggles and then secures the band around his head. He then places his camera onto a stack of books in front of him, low enough to see his workplace but not high enough to reach his face. He opens the closet nearest to him and stretches his arm to the far back, obtaining a box containing his newest specimen.

Lastly, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls his lab partner, Otabek. He waits for the dial tone to end before he hears a muffled greeting on the other end of the line. “Otabek,” he says eagerly. “I think I finally did it again! I want you to come and see it this time.” 

Otabek sighs lightly, but then proceeds to meet him at his lab as soon as possible. Yuri ends the call and throws the phone across the room, not wanting to disturb his organism with loud noises or radiation. He takes a deep breath, then slides the box into his workspace, ready to film.

The video camera flashes a red light, signaling that it is now taping. 

“What is up guys? It’s your boy, Yuri, back with another F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C youtube video! Today I will be unboxing the legendary Homunculus I know you all have been waiting WEEKS for! Before I get into it, please like, subscribe and comment for more amazing content JUST like this.

 

“Ok guys, here it is, my newest creation,” he refers to the brown box covered in cheetah print duct tape before carefully ripping it off. He takes the tape and adds it to a pile to save for later and goes back to recording his video. His eyes glaze over a bit when he looks at the box, hopeful that the thing inside is still alive.

“I am now going to uncover the box to reveal… Aha! The egg isn’t moldy or black! Now, you guys may not know it, but being a PRO, I know that this means there is a VERY likely chance that our specimen is living it UP!” Yuri giggles a bit at his own joke, being the MASTER of comedy himself, then slips on some gloves and picks up the egg.

“It seems that the egg has some weight to it, that is a good sign. I’m going to take my tweezers and strategically peel off this cheetah print tape, my PERSONAL favorite.” He takes the tweezers and peels off the tape, as he said he would, to find a small hole in the top of the egg.

“If you guys haven’t seen my previous youtube videos, you should REALLY check them out, but I explain the process of creating your own DIY homunculus at home! Anyway, I will now crack the egg into this petri dish I have beside me.” He moves the box and brings a petri dish to the middle of his workspace and prepares to crack the egg.

“Alright, are you all ready to see? On 3! 1...2...3!” He crack the egg on the side of the dish and out falls a small, yellow creature with a large head and yellow webbed body. Yuri stares at the creature in front of him for a good five minutes before tearing up. He had never seen a creature before with such eros. He was enthralled by the organism, but then he remembered that he had a youtube video to film.

“L-O-L! Sorry guys, I’m just really excited that it’s finally here! I am now going to pick it up with my tweezers and examine it once and for all!” He carefully takes the being in his tweezers by one of it’s stubs and brings it closer to his face. It is dripping a sticky, yellow liquid and is squirming around rapidly. He can’t exactly see anything on its head because it is covered by the goo, but he can detect that it does, in fact, have a face.

Suddenly, two arm-like structures with detectable fingers pop out from either side of its body. Yuri halts and moves back, accidentally dropping the creature from the tweezers grasp. He was so shocked to see that this time, the Homunculus had many human qualities.

At this point, he has completely forgotten about his youtube video and is more interested in the strange organism right in front of him. He leans forward again, and this time, the creature speaks! 

 

“IIIIIIIIIIT’S J-J STYLEEEEEEEEEE!!” The creature screams, louder than expected from such a tiny body. While doing this, its arms lift up and it’s fingers form two perfect J’s. What the hell?! Yuri thinks, trying to decipher what it said and why it is speaking. He glares down at the tiny thing and looks it straight in the face. An ugly one, at that. Now that he sees it up close, it’s not as beautiful to him.

“What’s this shit? I didn’t know you could speak! And what the hell are you even trying to say?” Yuri spat. He was becoming angry. This isn’t what happened before. Nothing was going according to his plans. He didn’t change anything but got this trash as the outcome!

The face shriveled up in disbelief, not truly understanding why this human was taunting him so angrily after he had just been born! Then, he calmed himself down and spoke again. “I am THE Jean-Jaques Leroy, popstar and boy of your dreams! And you are?” 

Yuri couldn’t believe it. He was talking to a Homunculus. He stared down in shock and disgust at the foul specimen. The fact that he created it made him even angrier. He didn’t want it anymore. He didn’t want the “Jean-Jaques Leroy” bitch in his presence anymore. He couldn’t do it, he was so overcome with anger and annoyance at this point.

“Jean-Jaques my ass, you’re a fucking homunculus. Last time I checked, those bitches don’t talk. Plus, my other creatures have far more eros than you and are MUCH less annoying.”

JJ looked appalled, but then shouted again. “B-but, everyone is enthralled by my devilish good looks and my charm! It’s JJ sTYL-” Before JJ could finish his sentence, Yuri took a book titled Love on Ice (The Novel): A Heterosexual Copy of Your Favorite Show and squashed the creature with it. After it was crushed, Yuri bent down and whispered to its remains, “Don’t YOLK with me.”

Otabek strolled in to see Yuri kiss the book and then start tearing up. He quickly rushed over and started rubbing Yuri’s back, tracing small circles up and down his spine.

“Yuri, what happened? Are you okay?” Otabek was worried as his friend had never really shown any emotions other than anger before. Yuri glanced up at him, tears in his eyes, and gave him a hug.

“The experiment was a fail. It could talk and it was really annoying and now I feel bad that I did it wrong.” Yuri kept crying into Otabek’s shoulder until he heard him talk.

“Bro, as long as we got each other, we will be okay.” Otabek said.

“Bro, that was so romantic. I love you, Bro. No homo though, lmao.” Yuri cried.

“Lmao!”

 

Viktor opened his eyes quickly to see that he was no longer in his dream. He let out a sigh of relief and then glanced at the time. It was 1 AM. He groaned, and then turned on his side to see Yuuri. The other boy mumbled in his sleep, and flopped over to see Viktor wide awake.

“Hey,” Yuuri whispered. “I heard you yelling in your sleep. Your dream sounded pretty intense.” Viktor looked at him a bit surprised, then burst into a fit of laughter, remembering his dream. Yuuri seemed confused, so Viktor broke down the story for him.

“Okay, so Yurio was this scientist dude, right? And he liked to make these creature-things. SO he made one and then when it came alive, it was JJ! So then it kept saying ‘It’s JJ style!’ and Yurio got really pissed off. So he smashed it with a book. Then Otabek was there to, like, comfort him and they were acting like fuckboys. Not gonna lie, smashing JJ sounds like something Yurio would do.”

Yuuri stared at Viktor like he was insane. Then he, too, started laughing and couldn’t stop. They were both wiping tears away when they finally settled into bed again. Victor snuggled up against Yuuri and the both fell asleep afterwards.

THE END


End file.
